


Vampire in Kansas

by panhomarek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, BDSM, I regret nothing (but I should right?), M/M, Not Beta Read, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Slavery, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panhomarek/pseuds/panhomarek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was nothing in the entire universe, which Vlad Tepes hated more than getting up early. Probably this was the reason why he slept through the Apocalypse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for my English. D: 
> 
> Also, sorry for Count (in this story he is like Orginal Character, or something. I don't even know anymore.) This idea come to me one day, and I just need to do it. So... Enjoy? 
> 
> I'll add more taggs soon.

 

**PROLOG**

**~::::~**

 

 

There was nothing in the entire universe, which Vlad Tepes hated more than getting up early. Probably this was the reason why he slept through the Apocalypse.

**~::::~**

Angels lost.

People lost.

Demons and all the other creatures of the shadows, took control of the world. 

Vlad sat on the lid of his stone coffin and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Already he felt impending migraine. He wouldn’t even try to understand how he was able to dream of a crystalline sky and green meadows, when the final battle was played around. It was not like him not to participate in such a big events.

"There, there" strong voice dripping with false reached his ears from all sides. Tepes didn’t like the experience. Only his former military training meant that he didn’t move even an inch. "Count Dracula himself. I never thought you would ever wake up. Not after what the honorable Mr. Harker did to you.”

Vlad hissed, hearing the hated name. Oh, what he would give to once again be able to possess a wonderful, beautiful Mina!

"Who are you?" Vampire asked, still not knowing where his guest arrives.

"I'm sorry lack of manners. I'm Crowley. Lord of Hell and Earth” words sounded hard in the old marble crypt. Tepes for a moment looked like a complete fool. Wasn’t Crowley  the madman, who sold his soul for a longer penis? But Vlad didn’t say it out loud, knowing perfectly megalomania and ego of Rulers. After that, it could well be just a vicious rumor.

"Why do I owe your visit, your Majesty?" Dracula's eyes narrowed when even in spite of his supernatural vision, he couldn’t see anyone in the darkness. He breathed deeply and loudly - theatrically, trying to provoke his guest to show up. Vlad didn’t know how  the new world work now, but he knew that the enemy is always worthwhile to have in front.

"I came to offer a.. deal." This time the voice was coming from one direction and Dracula almost immediately looked toward the right corner of the crypt. From the shadows emerged a black, low silhouette. Little voice in Tepes head suggested that if the King himself bothered to come to his mausoleum, then there is no choice for him.

"Deal?" He asked, in spite of instinct that almost shouted not to pack into any problems. "What is someone like you, would want from a freshly awakened vampire?"

"Cooperation."

_Shit._

~::::~

Two months after the meeting with the King, Vlad finished decorating his own castle. Of course, he could request a palace, a huge apartment on the top of a skyscraper, or anything else. But the agreement gave him everything he wants in exchange for policing in several cities. Dracula did not think that was a very difficult task.

So Vlad demanded the castle. Massive, built of dark stone, with comprehensive basement, which, after so many days already he knew by heart. So far, he lived in his castle itself, without needing help any human slaves. Interior decorating was pleasant and relaxing activity. And challenging. Dracula had his own taste of a sophisticated over the years. That's why bringing baroque furniture with light and dark wood took him so long. He took care of every detail, every model, every piece of material, which was the seat covered with.

After two months, everything was ready. And when Dracula improved the huge black curtains in one of the seven dining rooms, Alastair appeared behind him. Tepes refrained from growl. He hated when the demons appeared silently.

"Your job starts tomorrow, Count," said Alastair with subservient voice. Of all the demons that Tepes met so far, this one irritated him the least. He didn’t have much to say, he spoke only in need and actually, doesn’t interfere with anything. Besides, didn’t hide who he is. His cruel, sadistic nature that Vlad could feel, every time he looked at the demon was obvious.

"I’m perfectly aware of this," retorted vampire. He didn’t need a reminder. "What about it?"

"King suggests that you should went to the market. Supplied the castle in slaves who will keep it clean when you will be busy catching the Hunters.”

Dracula turned from the window and looked at the demon carefully. Nobody mentioned anything about  Hunters. On the other hand, Tepes expected that over time hushed problems will appear. The pain slowly began to accumulate in his temples. Damn, he should have been hunted, feed on succulent, sweet blood of virgins, or at least young girls, instead of dealing with the castle. But well-planned, stylish dining rewards slight discomfort.

"How many Hunters may be in Kansas?" Vlad asked. His voice nonchalant.

"It's not about how many there are. It's about who they are. You'll have to catch the Winchester brothers, their fallen Angel and a few other very annoying people. I wish you good luck, Count. "With these words of Alastair vanished into thin air. Tepes frowned. He had no idea who these brothers were, but as the King of Hell and Earth specially waking Dracula, only to reach them, they must have been extraordinary.

And Vlad loved challenges.

~::::~

Slave Market was dirty. It was the first thing that caught Counts eyes. He was dressed in black, elegant suit, maybe a little outdated, stand out from the crowd. After that, he was the only vampire in the state capital, at least the only one who had enough money to afford the luxury slaves. These nicer, better trained, younger and healthier. Vlad guided by his sense of smell, slightly overwhelmed by fear of all these people. Market was located in a large, sheet metal hall. High for several meters and longer than two football fields. Dracula spent in this place two hours and so far didn’t found anything that would attract his attention. Most of the slaves was terrified of his presence, all around were turning lesser demons and deities, whose names he didn’t even know. Only in the middle of the third lane Vlad noticed redheaded woman.

She smelled differently than her two companions. Not like a virgin, but  also not like a slut. Tepes came closer, trying to look through this girl. She was a little too thin, with small breasts, but as a slave presented well. Her hips were tied with pale green scarf . Dracula looked at the label placed on the cage: "Charlie Bradbury, age 25, lot 27125KAN. Price - 10 000 dollars."For that beauty, inexpensively. Tepes thought of his huge bed that could accommodate four people, which cost nearly twice as much. He looked at the woman, into her green-brown eyes and couldn’t help smiling. Vampire fangs made the redhead stepped back a few inches, but her scent appeared surprised, not fear.

"You're trained, my child?" Dracula asked, still thinking about buying Charlie. The girl looked at him with a hint of amusement.

"I wouldn’t be this expensive if I wasn’t, Master." In her voice was neither a bit of submission. Vlad raised his eyebrows, then looked for the owner of the stand.

"Can you cook?" He said in the meantime. "I trust that you’ll be a good housewife. I need someone to manage the castle."

"No way. You have a castle? "Said Charlie, and soon covered her mouth with hand. "I'm sorry, Master." This time her aura came with a little anxiety. Vlad could almost read her mind. What if this vampire decides to buy her and then punish? Well, Tepes certainly seemed egocentric. Who normally lives in a castle?

"Tell me. If I buy you, will you be loyal? Since I don’t have time or inclination to play as a trainer. If you're against me, I just kill you. But if you're on my side, my castle can become your home. It all depends on you."

Charlie grimaced. Shoddy saying, as for the buyer. But the suggestion of living in a castle, if prove to be true, could be a great opportunity. Especially since Charlie slowly accustomed to the idea that she ends up in a brothel.

"What about biting? And sex? Because somehow I don’t really like men. If you know what I mean, Master?" It was risky to try to negotiate  terms, as if Charlie was not only a slave but a worker. But the vampire looked like he had nothing against it.

"I have my own source of food. But if your blood proves to be right, why not? In this regard, you don’t have too much to say, I assume." Over the next question Vlad thought for a few seconds. "I'm not a rapist. Decide Charlie."

And Charlie nodded.

On the other end of the stand, walked seller. Tepes didn’t like him. Thick, low,  fat demon with brown-black beard and rheumy eyes. In addition, he smelled like human sweat and false.

"Hello, hello! I see that you found Charile? Our dear dove, a jewel in my collection! Obedient, with skills. Ideal for ... oh, a vampire? Perfect for everyone! "

Demon voice was thin and for a moment Dracula thought  that he is a eunuch. Enough for a quick look at the woman, to know that she doesn’t like her current owner. On her face appeared forced, artificial smile that she probably had to learn to survive. But her eyes were still rebellious. Good. Vlad had no intention in buying an empty shell. He need a human who will think and make a decision. Loyalty could gain in many ways.

"I want to have her," said Tepes.

"Of course, of course. How do you want her?  Is she supposed to be mute? Sometimes, she talk too much, the operation is quick and easy. Honourable mister have a brand? She’ll be marked here on the stand. Maybe collar and chains to the set? Only 500 dollars more."

Charlie huddled at the words of the Demon. Vision of being muted was frightening. Vlad caught her startled gaze and he smiled corner of his mouth.

"I like when she talks."He said to the seller. "But the collar certainly come in handy."

Soon after, Dracula took a piece of paper from his pocket  with  his brand, name and surname drawn on it. Vlad didn’t know how slaves were marked, but whatever it was, his brand was a complicated pattern. Although it was  extravagant and eye-catching. Vampire gave a piece to demon.

"Vlad Tepes ..." Demon seemed to be much more cautious than a few seconds ago. His pale blue eyes became black. "I've heard that Dracula has risen, but I didn’t expect that you are in Kansas. Is it possible that this is because ... them? The Hunters? "

Tepes scowled at Demon. He had no idea why everyone thought Winchesters as dangerous. But at the end he was Dracula. Hammering heads of his enemies on the piles and fought in many battles. A few mortals weren’t  any threat to him. And if demons weren’t able to catch them - probably by a trap - it only evidenced about their stupidity. Vlad bared his fangs and urged the seller.

Charlie looked at him in surprise round eyes. Tepes felt that she refrains from saying anything just because of the presence of  demon.

~::::~

Before they returned to the castle, Dracula ordered Charlie to choose three helpers who will take care of the order in all the chambers. To the modest group of slaves joined the gardener and stablemate. Tepes did not bother to memorize their names. Charlie did it for him.

"Repeat what you do, child," murmured Dracula, when they went out of the market. Charlie obediently walked half a step behind him, dressed in a new dress. The rest of the clothes and slaves were supposed to be delivered to the castle before the evening.

"I have to keep an eye on everyone doing their job, cook for them and clean up the Lord's and only  Lord's chamber," said the red-haired. "Can I have a question, Master?"

Vlad looked at her and then nodded.

"Truly will you hunt the Hunter?"

"Oh, yes."  The red eyes of a vampire for the first time that day flashed desire. Really could not wait to be able to hunt. Feel the adrenaline.

"Will you kill them when you catch them?" Charlie was not happy with this idea. Dracula looked at her with a smile, his teeth seemed to be longer than before.

"Oh no, my dear Charlie. My contract said nothing about killing. I will break them and make them all my slaves. " 

 

**tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Next time I will try to add more~!

Count made sure that all the inhabitants of his castle are locked in their rooms. That night, he did not need anyone hanging around the cold corridors. That night he was setting out on the hunt, and black magic should always to cultivate behind closed doors. Far from the uninitiated, curious, human eyes.

Charlie has complied perfectly with all the responsibilities that have been entrusted to her. From the moment they got into the car she doesn't said  to her Master a single word, except for short answer to his questions. Tepes didn’t like monosyllables, he was a type of listener. Besides, if a man will say, then it is easy to guess his intentions, his state of mind, his desires. With this knowledge, controlling others was child's play.

Count did nothing. Punishment for reticence wouldn’t make sense anyway.

Moody, stormy clouds that Vlad wanted to see didn’t show up. The sky was spotlessly clean, dark and full of stars. Tepes remembered that in his time there were more of them, so maybe it's true what they say. Maybe it's true that the Angels are stars and they keep human fates. But Tepes for a long time wasn’t  human. And he always wanted to _own_ a star.

Quick, decisive steps of Count Dracula bore an echo in an empty hallway. Sounded on the stairs to one of the cellars and stopped for soundproof, strong doors. Vlad didn’t want to rush, some things require sanctification, a proper ritual.

Tepes licked his lips, fresh blood buzzling in his veins and the thought of hunting  pleasantly hummed in his head. Slowly nascent excitement made him in the right mood. Room he has entered was small - stone walls, stone floor, with no access to even the smallest of light - in the middle wooden table with a small box on. Tepes gently grabbed the lid in his hands and placed it right next door. The intense smell came to his senses. A rigid from dried blood  material lay at the bottom of the box. The blood of one of the Winchester brothers. The blood of one of the Hunters.

"I hope that you will be a challenge," he murmured with low voice. Then he raised piece of material to his lips and let himsefl lose in the scent.

When Vlad made sure that he remembered smell of blood, he threw box on the floor. Took chalk out his breeches pocket, and began drawing circles on the wood. Each sign carefully laid out, perfect size, without any trace of hesitation.

Let the show begin.

„ _Inferorum vires, perniciosus vires, habere potestatem mortis et terram. Vocat vos humilis servus. Eius audire orationibus ...”_

**~::::~**

Dracula brought his black horse from the stable. Hell Hounds swirled around his feet, eager for blood and fear. Vampire’s iris were completely red, his mind focused on the task at hand. A smile slowly wafted on Vlad's face when from the main salon ceased sound of the clock.

Stroke of midnight.

Hounds howled to the full moon, and started run into the woods.

**~::::~**

"Everyone came back?" asked Bobby. In his seemingly calm voice hid a huge concern. He looked carefully at Dean entering the shelter, looking at his face for answers to unasked questions.

"We managed to get some canned food. Also have fish and water supply." Even before Apocalypse Bobby sometimes saw a child in Dean, a little boy who was scared of monsters, but now his almost-son all the time remained serious and focused.

"Sammy check protective spell  should get back soon," Dean continued.

Hunters shelter was located in the basement of a ruined factory where once waste were withdrawn. Now cleared, underground corridors have become home to Winchesters and most of their friends, their family. Kevin had been with them along with his mother, Garth, Jo, Ellen and Ash too. At the end of last year they also found Chuck by accident, he was lost after  his angel’s death. They all welcomed him with open arms and involved in helping Kevin. Of course, there were also Castiel and Samandriel, only angels Hunters managed to save from slavery.

Dean did his best to protect his family. In times of crisis, secretly gave them his rations. And even if others sometimes noticed they remained silent. Sam also sacrifice himself to the case - he did everything to keep the demons away from their hiding place and didn’t stop to look for tips, spells, anything that would help turn the tide of events. Above all, the two brothers made their dysfunctional family held together. Despite the terror and fear that nest deep in them.

"Well. Then I'll help with the unloading. "Muttered Bobby. He gave Dean a light, refreshing smile and squeezed his arm in a friendly, almost fatherly gesture. Dean only nodded his head, and then when Bobby disappeared around the corner, he moved to cracks in the metal, heavy doors. Corner of his eye he saw Sammy, leaning to spell check. Both Winchesters know that the nights are dangerous. Came a time when no man is able to survive on their own when it gets dark. The sun was setting and Dean looked nervously toward his little brother. In the spirit he prayed that today’s fullmoon may not brought to them werewolves.

When pink glow has almost disappeared, Sam came to the door. His cheeks red from  effort, sweaty forehead, his breath ragged. Dean pulled with all his strength massive door, then closed it behind his brother.

"Are you okay?"

"We should survive this night. Tomorrow morning I Cas and Alfie renew a few spells and we’ll be fine. "Sam nodded to confirm. Then he looked at Dean questioningly. The elder brother was staring at him with a frown.

"Damn. Sam, "he said, holding out his arms and touching his hand. "You're hurt,"

Sam only now noticed a small scar on his hand. His heart stopped beating momentarily. His brain has switched from rational thinking to chaotick fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Dean wasn’t mad, for a long time he didn’t have energy for it. Instead, he sighed loudly and walked closer to Sam and hugged him tightly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Somehow we can handle this, Sammy. We’ll do it. We’ll survive the night."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be nice! :D


End file.
